A Star Is Born (album)
}}A Star Is Born Soundtrack is the soundtrack album to the 2018 musical film of the same name, performed by its stars Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper. It was released on October 5, 2018, by Interscope Records. Gaga and Cooper collaborated on the soundtrack album with an assortment of country musicians, most notably Lukas Nelson, who also stars in the film as a member of Cooper's band. For the more pop-oriented songs on the soundtrack, Gaga teamed up with recurring collaborator DJ White Shadow. The soundtrack also boasts contributions from Mark Ronson, Diane Warren, Hillary Lindsey, Mark Nilan Jr., Nick Monson, Justin Tranter, Paul Kennerley, Natalie Hemby, Lori McKenna, Dave Cobb, Julia Michaels, Aaron Raitiere, Anthony Rossomando and Andrew Wyatt of Miike Snow. Background Singles ASIB Soundtrack album artwork.jpg|"Shallow"|link=Shallow (song) ASIB Soundtrack album artwork.jpg|"Always Remember Us This Way"|link=Always Remember Us This Way (song) #"[[Shallow (song)|'Shallow']]" (September 27, 2018) #"[[Always Remember Us This Way (song)|'Always Remember Us This Way']]" (November 24, 2018) ;NOTES *"Shallow" was made available as a promotional digital single on September 27, 2018, following the song's commercial surge was selected as the lead single from A Star Is Born. It was released to American contemporary hit radio stations on October 16, 2018. *"Always Remember Us This Way" was released on November 24, 2018, as the second single from the soundtrack in the United Kingdom. Track listing and editions Without Dialogue edition 2LP Vinyl edition *Deluxe gatefold includes 10 photo prints. Japanese CD edition *'Title:' Ally / A Star Is Born Soundtrack - アリー/スター誕生 サウンドトラック Collector's Edition Box Set A special collector's edition box set was released on December 14, 2018. The set includes: *The soundtrack album with an exclusive poster fold-out booklet. *Three (3) movie posters (305 mm x 457 mm) *Special movie photobook 16 pages (144mm x 125mm) *Assembled in a Matte finished clamshell box with gold foil text (130 mm x 144mm x 21mm) Limited soundtrack collection Limited edition soundtrack collection will be released on April 12, 2019. 2 piece box set with a gold foil stamp on front and individually numbered on the back. Box set includes: *2 LP Set (exclusive gold colored vinyl) *Standard CD *Ally-Inspired Lyric Journal *5 Posters *4 Pieces of sheet music *10 Lithos *2 Glossy 8"x10” Publicity Photos Release history Table Merchandise ASIB Soundtrack album CD 001.png|Physical CD ASIB Soundtrack Vinyl 001.png|2LP Vinyl ASIB Collector's Edition Box Set 002.jpg|Collector's Edition Box Set ASIB soundtrack collection.png|Limited edition soundtrack collection ASIB Merch Ally T-Shirt 001.png|Ally T-Shirt ASIB Merch Hair Body Face Tee.png|Hair Body Face Tee ASIB Merch Ally Pop Tee.png|Ally Pop Tee ASIB Merch Ally Billboard Tee.png|Ally Billboard Tee ASIB Merch Ally Blue Photo LS front.png|Ally Long Sleeve ASIB Merch Ally Blue Photo LS back.png ASIB Merch Jackson T-Shirt 001.png|Jackson T-Shirt ASIB Merch Jackson Kentucky Tee.png|Jackson Kentucky Tee ASIB Merch Jackson Live in Concert Tee.png|Jackson Live in Concert Tee Booklet and credits ASIB Soundtrack album artwork.jpg|Album cover ASIB Soundtrack back cover.jpg|Back cover ASIB Soundtrack CD Label.png|CD Label ASIB Soundtrack Booklet 003.jpg|Digital Booklet ASIB Soundtrack Booklet 004.jpg ASIB Soundtrack Booklet 005.jpg ASIB Soundtrack Booklet 006.jpg ASIB Soundtrack Booklet 007.jpg ASIB Soundtrack Booklet 008.jpg ASIB Soundtrack Booklet 009.jpg ASIB Soundtrack Booklet 010.jpg ASIB Soundtrack Booklet 011.jpg ASIB Soundtrack Booklet 012.jpg ASIB Soundtrack Booklet 013.jpg ASIB Soundtrack Booklet 014.jpg ASIB Soundtrack booklet poster.jpg|Bonus poster Table Link *Official website Category:Soundtracks